


Build Me Up (Just to Tear Me Down)

by emmaliza



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, Dramatic Irony, F/F, Pre-Series, Teacher-Student Relationship, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Kasabi knows her young lover doesn't want her to leave.
Relationships: Kasabi/Servalan
Kudos: 6





	Build Me Up (Just to Tear Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Pressure Point recently and yeah, these two are still totally bitter exes.
> 
> Tittle comes from "Tucker's Daughter", by Ian Moss.

“You're not going to leave me, are you?”

Alpha grade quarters are so warm and comfortable, and yet Kasabi always shivers when she feels Servalan's acryllic fingers graze against her inner thigh. She doesn't even bother to ask how the girl knew she was planning on leaving; she has long since learned Servalan knows far more about her than she possibly can. Perks of her privileged position, she supposes.

“I wasn't planning on leaving _you_ ,” she says, as if that would make any difference to a girl like Servalan. “I just...” How to explain it? Kasabi can't do it anymore. Too many years behind a desk, turning children into soldiers, sending them off to their deaths – or when they do come back, they come back with blood on their hands, and _proud_ of it.

It seems absurd, to have worked her way up from a Gamma grade classification and then to throw it all away, but she sees little choice. Kasabi has never been the sort of person who can fight for something she doesn't believe in.

“You are,” Servalan says, biting her left nipple sharply, making Kasabi gasp. “Whether or not you admit it is irrelevant. Well, I hope you realise, none of your filthy rebels will satisfy you like I do. You might never come again.”

Kasabi shudders as Servalan's smooth fingers circle her cunt teasingly. She knows what the girl is – she's seen her bully the younger girls in class, watched her flutter her lashes and unbutton her blouses to get out of mandatory exercises. Servalan is idle, selfish and cruel, and yet... Kasabi has never been able to resist her. From the first day that girl slinked into her office, pouting over her grades, Kasabi knew it was wrong, letting herself be seduced by a student – a girl not yet twenty, with at least one broken heart in her past – but the girl did make her come harder than anyone, man or woman, had ever done before, Servalan isn't wrong about that.

“It's not about me,” she murmurs, trying to convince herself, because there's no point trying to convince Servalan – she could never comprehend a universe that doesn't revolve around her. Indeed, Kasabi can hear her scoff, and eyes her warily. “I don't suppose you'd come with me?”

At that, Servalan laughs aloud at the absurdity, and while she isn't surprised Kasabi is still stung. Servalan isn't going to give up her privileged position for anything, especially not her.

Servalan recovers quickly though, golden eyes glinting as she thinks some more. “You'll never make it out,” she says breezily, but left hand, wrapped around Kasabi's breast and squeezing until she leaves bruises, undercuts her nonchalance. “Yes, I know you have contacts among the outsiders, but you still have to make it through the door. The security forces will shoot you down in seconds.”

Kasabi swallows hard. Yes, she has thought of that problem, and she's never found a solution to it except... “Not if you helped me.”

She knows Servalan knows what she means. The daughter of the former president, destined to be head of Space Command (if not to get any particularly prestigious battlefield postings; nails like that weren't meant for laser rifles), she could tell the security forces to jump and they would ask how high. If she would do it, Kasabi could easily use her in an escape attempt. Except she has never known Servalan to let herself be used.

Servalan grins beautifully. No-one could ever say she isn't beautiful. “Now why would I want to do something like that?”

Kasabi knows she has little to offer here. She runs her fingers through Servalan's long, dark hair – it embarrasses her, how much she likes the feel of that black silk against her naked skin. Servalan knows it too, she's threatened to cut it all off, just to see the look on Kasabi's face.

At least Servalan is a little surprised when Kasabi kisses her and rolls them over, thick, masculine fingers squeezing her hip, claiming this girl like she has been claimed. “Because you care about me,” she murmurs in the darkness. “Love me, even.”

She does feel guilty, a little, that she's exploiting this young woman's feelings for her own benefit. But it's hardly the worst she's ever done. Servalan's amber eyes darken, clearly thinking something – for someone who is so transparent so often, Kasabi finds her frustratingly difficult to read at times. “I may,” she concedes. “Enough to let you abandon me so you can be happy, find purpose?”

“Perhaps.”

“Hmm.” Servalan is thinking again, and Kasabi hates not knowing what. “You must trust me a lot.”

Then it's Kasabi's turn to laugh. “Oh, I don't trust you at all,” she says. “But I trust that I know you. And I know you're far too self-centred to let someone else be the death of me.”

Servalan grins. “Oh, how right you are.”


End file.
